


Not the Way I Planned

by goldshard



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Sugawara, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, alpha daichi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldshard/pseuds/goldshard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In movies, the two children grew up together and became best friends. They did everything together, and shared all they had. When they were fifteen the taller one presented as an alpha, the shorter one as an omega, then they bonded by seventeen. Daichi always assumed that was the way his life would be.</p><p>Alpha/Alpha. Chronological shorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Way I Planned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [secretcow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretcow/gifts).



> I'm disgusting, don't even look at me.
> 
> If you don't know what A/B/O is, you should probably take a gander at googling it first.
> 
> Expect some number of short stories. They're gonna be roughly chronological, but probably no actual plot. So yeah.

 In movies, the two children grew up together and became best friends. They did everything together, and shared all they had. When they were fifteen the taller one presented as an alpha, the shorter one as an omega, then they bonded by seventeen. Daichi always assumed that was the way his life would be.

When he was fifteen years old and about a month, he presented as an alpha. He never had thought of himself as a possible omega, and neither had anyone he'd known. For some people it was just so obvious, it seemed to ooze off them as a child. He was one of them.

In terms of presentation, alphas and betas were better off. They'd go through some mood swings and get a little bit sick, and once the scent of illness wore off its void would be filled by the scent of their new status. Daichi was thankful he would never have to go through how an omega found out they were an omega—most omegas started their first heat sobbing and throwing up on their shoes.

When he'd come back to school, he'd asked Suga if he would be his mate.

Suga had not presented yet, but Daichi, and many others in their class, thought that he would be an omega. Suga was very passive, but he liked to make others happy. He wasn't exactly soft like most omegas were, instead being built of wiry muscle, but he was small like omegas were.

Posed with the question, Suga seemed to think a moment. He hummed low in the back of the throat, “Hmm...”

“Why aren't you gonna say yes?” Daichi griped, feeling his cheeks grow hot. “We've been friends for forever!”

Suga had covered his nose, and said, “Gee, get your hormones under control, Daichi.” Perhaps that should've gotten Daichi thinking that Suga wasn't going to be an omega after all. But then, Suga's expression softened, and he smiled, his eyes lighting up a little. “Of course I'd be your mate,” he said, and smiled. He touched Daichi's cheek tenderly a moment, and Suga's hand had been so soft. Then, Suga himself blushed, and dropped his hand back to his side.

Daichi had looked at Suga in pride, and thought, _my future mate is so beautiful._

A few weeks later, Suga had unexpectedly missed Thursday, and then Friday. Suga was pretty hardy, and didn't get sick often. Daichi immediately jumped to his conclusion: Suga had presented.

Across town, Suga was lying in a bundle of sweaty sheets, his body burning. He was probably jerking off _so much_. Daichi wondered if his name ever passed Suga's lips. Was Suga slick for him?

Daichi texted Suga a few times, asking him if he was okay, but he didn't get an answer. When he shared his suspicions with his mother, she just sniffed, and said, “Silly boy. If he's an omega in his first heat, that thing is going to be the last thing on his mind,” and then she told Daichi to do the laundry.

When Daichi got to school on Monday, the first thing he did was bump into someone who _was not supposed to be there_ , because first heats always lasted the solid week. Suga looked up, looking a little worse for wear, with dark circles under his eyes, but then his scent wafted over Daichi.

It was not domineering, like people said that his scent could be. It was the scent of vanilla, which Suga had always smelled like, but there was this new sharp undercurrent in it, and then that unconscious part of Daichi's brain put one and two together, and realized Suga had presented as an alpha. But his mouth didn't catch up as fast as his brain and his nose, so he said stupidly, “Why aren't you in heat?”

Suga wrinkled his nose, and stuck his hands in his pockets. “I thought I'd be a beta,” he said, “I was mostly humoring you,” he went on, "When I said I'd be your mate," and then he rocked on the balls of his feet a moment.

Daichi took a breath, and felt offended. “So you didn't want to mate with me?”

“Doesn't matter now, does it?” Suga said. “We're both alphas. Alphas don't mate with each other.” He looked awkwardly at the ground, and then narrowed his eyes, as he muttered to himself more than to Daichi, “Gotta stop doing that.”

“Stop doing what?” Daichi questioned.

“Looking away, being submissive,” Suga said, a sour look crossing his face, his lip a little curled. “No one thought I was gonna be an alpha, so I got taught to look down when an alpha looks at you, keep your hands out of sight, never sit down before the alpha does. That stuff, omega-beta stuff.”

“Oh,” Daichi said. He didn't know that betas and omegas were taught that—he always thought that was just how they were. “Huh. Look me in the eye then.”

Suga lifted his chin, but his eyes were still cast to the ground. “Come on, do it,” Daichi taunted, egging him on. Suga seemed to be in some kind of internal war with himself, but he pushed past whatever was holding him back, and looked Daichi in the eye, and that was when Daichi realized that Suga had never really done that much before. Daichi also realized Suga had the most beautiful eyes.

He immediately started to reprimand himself for the thought. _You're not gay!_ He thought, _You like omegas and beta girls!_

As Daichi had his internal meltdown, Suga had started celebrating. “I did it!” He crowed, quietly though. It was a moment between the two of them, and Daichi looked up from him moodily and said, “What's really so exciting about it?” He asked.

“To be honest,” Suga said. “I'm really excited that I'm an alpha!”

“Why?” Daichi questioned, even though he'd been excited himself.

“We're equals. We stand on equal feet,” Suga said proudly, and grinned.

Daichi snorted, and said, “You didn't need a knot to be my equal,” he shook his head. “Male or female; alpha, beta, or omega, or all that stuff in between,” he went on, “We're all made of the same stuff.” He poked Suga hard in the chest and smirked, “So don't forget that!”


End file.
